


Principal's Office

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, dont fucking look at me i swear to god, look its shameless smut ok what can i say, the gaze stared back and said holy shit what are you DOING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah tries to forget what happened between him and Lazaro, but everything he does reminds him of the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

> hey heyo this is a sequel to that other one i did the other day, AfterSchool.  
> I dont know i have absolutely become the worst officially. IM SORRY i cannot face my family ever again.  
> anyways shameless smut lizardman/noah oh boy

The bell rang across the school’s hallways, class starting as the students hurried up inside of their corresponding lectures, or others simply chatting in the hallways. The school day had just started, but Noah already had been in his office for a while now. The principal of the school always liked being in the school early, he was a very neat man and liked to have everything organized for the day.

The man hummed, as his secretary knocked on his door gently.

“Come in, Alice.”

The young woman entered the room, not bothering to close the door behind her as she strode across the office, leaving some papers on Noah’s desk.

“This is your schedule for the day, sir.” She said as Noah began to read through the papers.

“Hm, it seems like a boring day…” he smiled as he looked at his secretary. “Okay, if anything comes up, tell me, alright?”

“Alrighty mister Fei.” She replied back while she exited the room practically skipping.

Noah sighed contently as he began to check on his schedule. Nothing interesting today, it seemed, but Noah preferred a boring calm day rather than a stressful one. He grabbed a stack of papers he needed to sign, and started doing it so with his expensive pen.

He hummed as he worked, signing every paper not before giving them a quick read. Nothing much, just paperwork, maybe later he would go and sit in some teachers lectures, he always liked to sit through some classes, teachers were pretty okay with this. Maybe later he would stop by at one of Lazaro’s lectures and-

 

 

Noah immediately flustered when he remembered the little “encounter” the two of them had a couple of days ago. They hadn’t spoken about it since then, and Noah wasn’t sure if he really wanted to talk about it, but every single thing he did he was reminded of what had happened.

What happened, Noah thought to himself.

They had sex.

They had _sex_.

 

It was the heat of the moment, Noah thought. They weren’t thinking, they were full of adrenaline after the fist fight, if they had actually thought about it then none of that would have happened. Not that he didn’t _enjoy_ it, but-

Noah rubbed his face as he realized how fucking ridiculous he was being. What the hell was he thinking? He was pretty sure having had sex with one of the teachers was the most ridiculous thing he did.

Well, it didn’t mean anything, if it had meant anything they would have already talked about it, and Lazaro never brought it up. Never. That probably meant it didn’t mean anything for Lazaro as well, right?

It’s not like they didn’t have any chances to talk about it, since Noah still gave rides to Lazaro since the teacher’s car was still on the workshop, and they talked as if nothing between had passed, no change.

…Apart from the fact that it seemed like Lazaro was happier than usual, very subtle considering who Lazaro Palmer was, but Noah had known the man for long enough to know when he was happy. It was his body language, subtle, his movements being more fluid than other days. He didn’t complain as much like he normally did, and Noah would spot Lazaro cracking a smile.

Noah bit his lip. What was he doing? This entire thing was completely ridiculous. There was absolutely nothing between them, and that was a _fact_.

 

The intercom sound brought the man back to reality, Noah shaking his head as to drive away those ridiculous thoughts.

“Yes?” he asked as he pressed the red button, waiting for his secretary to reply.

“Principal Fei, I-“ the woman sounded lightly nervous and panicky, but Noah didn’t interrupt her. “My daughter feels sick and her father can’t pick her up, Can I- Uh…”

“You can go, Alice.” Noah replied calmly.

“I’ll come back in a few! Can I bring her? I-“

“You can bring her, Alice. Don’t worry, it’s a pretty slow day anyways.”

“Thank you, I’ll be back as soon as possible!”

With that, Noah assumed she had left, and he went back to his tedious paperwork as he tried to forget Lazaro, to keep him off his mind but it was impossible.

Well, he had to admit, Lazaro wasn’t bad looking himself, but he liked Lazaro as a person because of his personality. While many would (and did) consider Lazaro to be just an average asshole, Noah admired how passionate he was and how he always tried to find a way to achieve his goals. He just wished he wasn’t so… jerkass about it.

Lazaro classes were absolutely wonderful, too, Noah loved to sit through his classes. They were so passionate, and heated- it was obvious that Lazaro was in his elements when he was giving lectures. The sun glistening off his pale skin-

 

Noah wished he had a bucket full of cold water so he could dose himself with it, his cheeks flustered as he couldn’t believe he started to think about _that_ again. What was wrong with him? Maybe he needed some fresh air. Yeah, that’s it. He needed to take a deep breath, to get up, to-

 

The door opened, confusing Noah up. That’s odd, he figured Alice would have returned later, not that soon and-

Lazaro closed the door of the office, staring nonchalantly at Noah as the principal tried his best to not have a heart attack right there right now.

“Your secretary wasn’t here, just helped myself in.” Lazaro said as placed his hands in his pockets. “I hope you don’t mind.” Lazaro said, but Noah was very well aware Lazaro didn’t care if he minded or not.

“Yes, yes, I don’t mind.” He rubbed his forehead as he tried to calm down, putting the stack of papers away. “What is it, Lazaro? Don’t you have a class to teach?”

“I don’t have any class this early.” He approached the desk, hands still inside pockets. “I figured we should talk.”

Oh no. Talk? Noah knew what they were going to talk about.

“About what?” Noah pretended he had no idea, but Lazaro rolled his eyes.

“You know very damn well about what, Noah.”

Noah pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Lazaro…” he said, but he wasn’t sure how to continue or what to exactly say.

“I think it is very important for us to talk about how we had sex-“

“Will you shut up?!” Noah suddenly barked, panicked than anybody could hear it; Lazaro smiled at this, Noah’s sudden panicky state being too funny for him.

“Noah, no one is here, the place is basically deserted right now.” He placed his palms on the desk, decided. “Listen, I am not leaving here until we talk about what happened.”

“Yes, okay, we had sex. But that was that, I think we are both adults, and we can grow up and realize we-“

He was cut off by Lazaro pressing his lips into his mouth. Shocked, he didn’t reply the kiss back.

 

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me,” Lazaro whispered into Noah’s mouth. “I’ve noticed how you keep staring at me, how you just keep your big dumb smile whenever I’m near to you. Don’t pretend it didn’t mean anything.”

He continued to kiss, Noah’s cheeks went red and finally, he began kissing back, this time the kiss wasn’t as aggressive as to pull out blood, but it still felt pretty aggressive.

“Was it that obvious?” Noah said into his mouth, feeling Lazaro’s tongue brush on his lower lip.

“Yes. You’re terrible at this.”

At some moment (Noah didn’t realize when), Lazaro had moved himself so now he was between the desk and Noah, both of them continued to kiss feverishly, Noah’s fingers running on Lazaro’s shirt, feeling the thin man’s ribs through the fabric.

In return, Lazaro ran his hands down Noah’s suit, traveling down and down, until he suddenly grabbed his superior’s crotch.

Noah’s gasped at the sudden move, cringing.

“Do I stop…?” Lazaro muttered, but there was strangely no mockery or sarcasm in his voice.

Noah thought about it. He thought about how every single thing, ever since they had that encounter in Lazaro’s office would make him think about the teacher. About his frame, about his life, about every single thing that he liked about the man- Lazaro had managed to burrow his way into Noah’s brain, and no matter how much he tried to deny it, Noah just wanted to repeat the encounter they had back then.

Maybe they could, and maybe they could make it something more than just sex.

Hazily, he nodded. “Keep going,” he said, sighing as he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “Keep going…”

 

Lazaro continued, kissing Noah and sitting on his lap as he continued to palm and rub at Noah’s member, then grinding both their crotches together. Noah felt his body hot, his crotch beginning to feel even hotter with every thrust against Noah, feeling heat pooling down and how he became hard.

He began to moan softly, his fingers threading on Lazaro’s soft hair, feeling so good, feeling so good…

_Knock Knock Knock_

 

Noah practically shoved Lazaro off him, the pale man shocked as Noah practically shoved the teacher under the desk until he was hidden from sight.

“Wh-“

“Shut up!” Noah hushed, his face still flushed and his hair messy- he managed to hide him just in time for Alice to open the door, a six year old kid on tow.

“I’m back, Principal Fei! Are you- gosh, is something wrong? You are very red!” Alice said as Noah felt incredibly embarrassed, catching a glimpse of himself on the black computer screen- he looked like a mess.

Under him, Noah could feel Lazaro moving his fingers up to Noah’s tights, massaging the inside of them. The principal bit his lip, trying his hardest to not moan as he felt the man delicate fingers through the fabric of his pants.

“I’m alright, I just-“ He tried his hardest to think of an excuse, made harder by Lazaro palming his growing erection. “I think I’m coming down with a cold.”

“Oh,” Alice said, slightly relieved. “I have some medicine here if you want to-“

“It’s alright, Alice, I have some medicines here. It’s-“ he gritted his teeth as he felt Lazaro pull down his zipper. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Okay then, I’ll be right outside if you need me!” She smiled at him, Noah smiled awkwardly as her as he felt Lazaro fingers pull down his pants.

 

Immediately after Alice closed the door, Noah leaned down to scold at Lazaro.

“What are you doing!” he said as loud as possible while still whispering, making sure no one heard them. Lazaro chuckled.

“Don’t you like it?”

“That’s beyond the point! You can be caught! We could be caught! What if- Nngh!” he was shut up by Lazaro placing his hand on his trousers again, massaging.

“Normally you are the one to tell me this,” he opened Noah legs slightly. “You need to relax.”

“I’ll show you how to-“

The intercom buzzed, as Noah rubbed his forehead in frustration. Lazaro looked at him mockingly, as Noah pushed the button to answer it.

“Y-yes, Alice?” he said as he felt Lazaro went back to massage his length.

“Mister Roche is here, Principal. He wishes to speak with you.”

“Mister Roche…?” he said slightly surprised, the surprise replaced with a small gasp as he felt Lazaro giving a tug. “W-what does he- why is he here?”

“He doesn’t say, he says he wants to speak with you.”

Noah grunted. “Can’t he wait? I’m… busy.”

“Sorry sir, but he says he really needs to speak with you.”

“Of course, of course.” He felt Lazaro chuckle under him. “Make him come in.”

Almost immediately, the door to his office opened, a middle aged man coming in and almost slamming the door behind him. The teacher looked serious and upset, but Noah couldn’t imagine why. If Lazaro was the most stubborn, strict teacher in the entire school, Albert Roche was the most paranoid, annoying one. He didn’t bring Noah as many problems as Lazaro, but the amount of complaints Lazaro got about him, Roche gave them towards everything in general. Noah would have the teacher come to his office at least one time a week to complain about something; it seemed that this time it was on this particular day.

“Mister Roche,” Noah gritted his teeth as he felt Lazaro open his zipper more, releasing Noah’s erect member from his trousers. He tried his hardest to not moan, but it at least seemed that the teacher in front of him did not realize it.

 

“Principal Noah Fei,” the man said with a nasal voice, the eyes behind his thick glasses staring down at Noah who really wished he didn’t look as red as he thought. “I come here because I have some issues to discuss with you.”

“O-of c-course you do…” Noah stuttered, sweat rolling down the back of his neck as he felt Lazaro massaging his shaft.

“Are you feeling alright Principal? You look flustered!” his nasal voice was so annoying.

“I-I’m just a little sick, that’s all.”

His fingers shook, trying to keep his composure.

“You should not work while you are sick! You will only get sicker!”

“N-nevermind that. Now, what… is it?”

“I come here to complain about teacher Lazaro Palmer!”

Noah blinked, and he felt how Lazaro’s fingers suddenly released him, obviously interested in the conversation.

“Really? What for?” Noah bit his lower lip thankful for the sudden stop of the teacher’s fingers, giving him time to regain his composure.

“He makes a mockery of me! He mocks me whenever he can! He squints at me whenever he looks at me!”

Noah felt Lazaro’s palm wrap around his penis, as if awaiting his answer.

“N-no offense, Mister Roche, but,” he felt the grip grow strong. “I think mister Palmer just squints at everybody.”

As a Reward (or Noah considered it so), Lazaro brushed his thumb on the tip of his length, Noah twitching in his seat.

“The students have complained about him a lot! Honestly, I think it would be better if he is just fired!”

Again, Lazaro’s grip grew stronger, awaiting Noah’s answer, but even if he hadn’t had his cock on Lazaro’s hands (in a very literal way), the principal still would have answered the same.

“Lazaro Palmer is an excellent teacher,” he replied. “He has issues with his students, b-but it is being taken care of.” He bit his lip feeling the adrenaline going directly to his crotch.

“I do not promote t-this actions between m-my staff. If you have a personal problem with Mister Palmer, I advise you to take it to him.”

The teacher in front of him got uncomfortable and embarrassed, as if trying to find the words to speak. Noah felt proud.

 

Then he felt Lazaro’s tongue lick his length.

 

He immediately went stiff, a very low gasp escaping his lips as he tries his absolute hardest to not moan in pleasure.

“I apologize,” the teacher said but Noah didn’t pay much attention to him as he felt Lazaro fully take Noah in his mouth, his tongue moving up and down to his slit, his vein, his nose pressed against his soft pubes. “I shouldn’t have complained about a faculty member like that.”

As he talked, Noah used his left hand to press Lazaro against himself, his nose tickling against his pubic bone, feeling how the teacher bobbed his head up and down, his teeth brushing against his incredibly sensitive skin.

“I do have, however, one more complaint!”

Noah’s fingernails dug into his palm, not believing the nerve of this guy. What was his deal? Couldn’t he just leave so he could come in peace?

“What is it…?” he tried his hardest to not moan in pleasure, this close to kick the teacher out so he could have more privacy.

“There needs to be more toner on the library printers! They never print right!”

Noah could swear he felt Lazaro’s chuckle with his member still inside of his mouth, Noah sighed exasperated.

“I’ll… I’ll- take care of that” he said almost whining, feeling Lazaro’s tongue still going at it.

“Good morning, Principal Noah Fei! I hope you get better with that cold!” said the teacher, finally excusing himself and leaving.

The moment the door closed, Noah placed his head against the desk, cheek pressed against the cool wooden surface, his hand pressing Lazaro against his own erection now. Noah’s hips began thrusting forward to meet Lazaro’s movements.

His office was pretty sound proof, so he gave himself the privilege to start moaning while he kept basically facefucking Lazaro.

The pale man used his hands to open Noah’s legs more, now fully pressing himself against the other man, Noah’s mind blurring as he felt himself so close to the edge.

He felt his tip brush against the back of Lazaro’s throat, and this was it, what made him truly lose it.

 

Noah silently screaming, pleasure running through his body, his toes curling and drool falling off his mouth. He suddenly very alarmed at the fact that he had orgasmed right there in Lazaro’s mouth, but to his surprise the man swallowed all of it. Swallow? _Swallow_? The great Lazaro Palmer _Swallows???_

He was bewildered by this, but his body was far too sensitive and it felt so good, and Lazaro said nothing so he supposed he was okay with it.

“You… bastard…” Noah muttered against the desk, panting as he slowly regained his senses.

“Noah…” Lazaro whispered into him, slowly taking Noah’s now limp’s member out of his mouth as he kissed his inner tights. “Return the favor, won’t you?”

Noah looked down, realizing how erect Lazaro was. Several thoughts came to his mind, from what this could mean to what it would affect in his future. If it really was worth it, or if he was overthinking it too much. Was he? Was Noah thinking everything to much? Maybe not much would change. Maybe even if they were something more than friends, things would still be the same.

He sighed.

 

Noah pressed the button of the intercom, Alice answering right outside.

“Yes, Principal Fei?” Alice asked very nicely.

“Alice,” sweat rolled down his forehead. “I will be very busy with some paperwork. Do not let anybody in, and don’t come in until I tell you so, this is a very delicate manner, so I can’t be interrupted.”

“Yes- yes of course, Principal! You will not be interrupted!” The woman seriously said, very into her job. Noah knew he could trust her, and he also knew she wouldn’t suspect a thing.

“Thank you.”

After the intercom turned off, Noah shoved the chair away bending down towards Lazaro who was still under the desk, he undressed him eagerly freeing his pulsing member. Lazaro ran his fingers through Noah’s back, as the principal eagerly licked through his length, Lazaro hissing at the wet contact on his penis.

Noah’s cheeks went red as he continued to devour him, Feeling Lazaro’s fingers press against him, Noah’ nose pressing against the man’s blonde soft pubic hair. The feeling of Lazaro twitching, wriggling and moaning was so good, every movement the teacher made, it egged him on, tasting the precum swelling on the tip of Lazaro’s shaft.

“F-fuck…”Lazaro whined between pants, clawing at Lazaro’s shoulders begging him for more.

“Come on Laz,” Noah felt so much in control. He felt himself going hard again (again!) with Lazaro pinned there, under the desk, so sensitive against his touch. “Tell me what you want.”

He enjoyed it too much. He enjoyed it far too much, Lazaro was such a dominant figure everywhere, Noah enjoyed the fact that he was the dominant one way too much, finally calming down that irritable passionate beast that Lazaro was.

“Y-you… k-know, y-you b-b-ngh!” It was so delightful to see Lazaro stuttering.

“Do I?”

“J-just d-do it already, you lout!”

“You have to say it…” He licked at his length once again, this being probably the only time where Noah could get away with being such a jerk with Lazaro. He needed to use the opportunity well.

He separated himself from Lazaro, climbing on top of him with difficulty since they still were under the desk, their upper bodies hidden by it and the lower parts sticking out- they didn’t care. Noah pinned the man down, his now hardened length pressing together with Lazaro’s, the man beneath him moaning at the contact.

“Fine!” he hissed between teeth, defeated. “Fuck me now you- you bastard!”

Noah smiled having won, he moved positions until he realized something. Quickly and carefully he took off his suit and shirt, placing them on top of the desk.

“What-“

“This is my favorite suit,” Noah said between pants. “I am not going to mess it.”

He thought that Lazaro was going to say something, but he nodded understanding.  I mean, it WAS an expensive suit.

After having done, he did the same thing with Lazaro, easily slipping him off from his not-too-formal nor not-too-shabby buttoned shirt. He was so skinny, he didn’t need to unbutton it to free the blonde from it.

Now, without worrying about ruining their clothes, Noah again no preparation against Lazaro’s entrance, shoving in; Lazaro clawing under him.

“Fucking hell! Stop doing that!” Lazaro wheezed, sweat rolling off his forehead. “You’re going to fucking kill me!”

“Fine, fine.” Noah said, as he began to trust slowly inside. “Next time…”

Did he seriously just said next time? Who cares, at this point, next time may be the next day for all he knew.

He increased the pace, grabbing Lazaro’s hips for support, his fingers sinking in the pale pubic bone. He was so tight, so so tight- it felt wonderful, everything about Lazaro felt wonderful.

Lazaro kept panting and moaning, his head thrown back in pleasure- his skin was turning hot, so very hot as Noah began to pound faster and faster, his mind going foggy as he felt himself close to the edge as well.

“Christ!” Lazaro whispered, coming as Noah began to pound frenetically, suddenly stopping when his second orgasm (still a record for him) finally reached him.

 

They remained in that position for some seconds, panting and trying to regain themselves- Noah reached to his desk to grab a box of napkins. Pulling out, he gave them to Lazaro who began cleaning himself.

“Dinner at the new Italian place downtown,” Lazaro said as he still panted, cleaning the mess they just made. “I’ll pay.”

Noah was quiet, but after some seconds he nodded.

“Alright. Alright. That sounds very good.”

He handed Lazaro back his clothes, both of them dressing themselves shakily, the force of their orgasms still lingering in their bodies.

Noah slightly opened the door of his office, realizing there was no one on the lobby. Alice must have taken her daughter to the bathroom. He used the opportunity so Lazaro could leave.

“Hey,” Lazaro said as he used the back of his hand to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. “I have a lecture on about, fifteen minutes. Want to come?”

Noah smiled ear to ear, chuckling as he stared at the floor, then at Lazaro.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
